fightscenesfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy vs. Jason
Freddy vs. Jason is a huge titular 1v1 between Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees in Freddy vs. Jason. Background The long forgotten dream demon Freddy Krueger is useless as he rots in hell without his fearmongering in effect. He resurrects and sends a fellow demon and zombie, Jason Voorhees, to haunt Elm Street and fearmonger for him, but the two gain a fiery rivalry once Freddy is able to resurrect and Jason begins taking kills, out of control. Freddy physically and mentally destroys Jason in his dreams, but Freddy is ripped into the real world, forced to fend from the superhuman monster without his powers. The Fight Freddy and Jason meet face to face in the middle of a flaming cabin. Jason swings at Freddy with his machete, but he ducks and elbows Jason in the side. Unfazed, Jason swings and misses again twice in a row, the second swing getting his machete stuck into the floor. Freddy taunts him with a kick to the groin, only to nearly break his foot. Jason flings Freddy across the room into the wall, picks up his dazed body, and drags it through a large window, utterly shattering it and nearly killing Freddy before tossing him onto the roof of a nearby cabin. After a short pause, the battle picks back up in the forest. Freddy charges Jason and slices up his ribs, utterly butchering his torso and trying to elbow-slam him as he dodges multiple swings and attempted grapples. Jason eventually lands a punch that launches Freddy into the borders of a construction site, onto an array of oxygen tanks. Freddy realizes that, if their tips are cut off, they fly away at incredible speeds, so he begins launching them like torpedoes at the ominously approaching Jason, who side-steps a few before getting hit square in the stomach and flung up in the air like a rag-doll, in the heart of the construction site. As Jason weakly rises to his feet, Freddy gets on top of the site and trips a plank suspending dozens of metal bars. The bars rain down upon Jason and violently impale him, but he is unfazed, slowly peeling them out of his flesh. Meanwhile, Freddy launches a huge suspended crate into Jason, viciously knocking him around, and tries to have a mine-cart flatten him, but it is just barely hung on the edge of its rail. The still dangling crate hits the wall of the site, rumbling it and causing Freddy to fall off his vantage point and get his ankle caught upside down on the edge of the crate. The crate flies right into Jason, who rips Freddy off it and the two engage in another bloody blade-fight. The crate loosens the mine-craft, causing it to collide into the two, sending them flying onto a dock. Now that Freddy is dazed, Jason manages to land several hits on him, butchering his torso up. Freddy slices Jason's fingers off, disarming him, and Freddy catches his machete and begins wailing on Jason, slicing him up, pinning him down, and gouging out his eyes with his razor gloves. Freddy is distracted when the protagonists light the gasoline-coated deck on fire, letting Jason rip Freddy's stomach out and arm off. Freddy weakly stabs Jason straight in the heart with his machete, and the entire dock explodes, sending the two flying off into the lake. Freddy resurfaces and marches towards the fire-trapped protagonists, readying to butcher them with his new machete, but gets stabbed through the heart at the last second by Jason, using his last fiber of strength to kill Freddy. The two monsters collapse into the lake, and the film ends with Jason wading through the lake whilst carrying Freddy's decapitated head as a trophy. However, the head winks as lets out an eerie cackle right before the credits roll... Category:Crossover Fights Category:1v1 Category:Film Fights